Call me Bella
by Snakeskin Babe
Summary: "By the way, I don't need Edward so I can figure out my gifts. I need him because I love him." She smiled widely. "Call me Bella."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I sat at the circular little table, sipping my iced mocha, my eyes glancing around the courtyard subtly. Covered by large, black sunglasses, my eyes wouldn't be noticed by the people who sat around me, their voices twittering away in French. A small girl with short black hair danced towards me, her pink dress swaying in the wind.

Her eyes fixed on mine and she smiled in recognition before sitting on the opposite side of my table.

'It's lovely to meet you Isabella Swan." She stated, probably trying to surprise me with her knowledge of who I was.

I nodded. "Likewise, Alice Cullen."

She smiled slightly. "So, why did you request this meeting?"

"I had an... inkling that you might have the answers I seek." I stated, "Would this be correct?"

She tilted her head to the side and frowned. "I... I don't know..."

I sighed. "Who is Edward Cullen?" I asked, staring her down.

"He's... my brother, for all intents and purposes... why?"

"I need to find him." I said, glancing once again around the courtyard I sat in. Just like everything else I had encountered in France, it was subtly beautiful and elegant.

"I can't just give that kind of information out Isabella." I turned my head to look at her.

"Look," I paused. "I understand that, but both of you are the only ones who can help me. If I don't find him..." I pulled off my sunglasses, revealing my eyes to her.

"I've found you now, but I need you both before I die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

APOV

Her skin was deathly pale against her frail body, her long brown hair white at the scalp. Isabella's veins stood out against the vampire-white of her angular face, a purple web that contrasted horribly with the red of her wide eyes.

I gasped. "What happened?" I whispered as she replaced her sunglasses quickly.

She sighed and shook her head. "Why do you think I need help Alice? I wouldn't be asking vampires for help if it wasn't serious."

She knew what we were? How had I not seen any of this? How come I don't know if she will survive or not? Whether we'll help her?

"I realise that. I want to know why and how you found me specifically though. Our world is a dangerous place, Isabella." I stated firmly.

Her dainty fingers traced the rim of her glass and I watched the abnormally translucent material of her nails that looked far too thin to be healthy.

"You have a gift Alice Cullen, one that our dimension can't explain. I have gifts too that you should know of, but I cannot tell you here. It's too risky." She looked up at me.

"I'm sure you understand."

I nodded, taking in the information. She hadn't quite answered my question. I couldn't rely on my gift currently, and it left me unsettled. I felt strangely disturbed without the knowledge of when danger could strike.

How was I to make a decision about the sick girl? I'd seen her before, she'd thought about requesting a meeting, as if she knew we'd meet and I'd gone.

I went with the feelings in my heart. The girl needed protection. She needed Edward and me, if she had gifts that needed explaining. Carlisle was probably the only one who could help her medically too and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett needed to be people she could rely on to help her think, laugh and be cared for.

Isabella's mouth twitched at the sides, as if she wanted to smile. She had been watching my face carefully as I'd contemplated her speech.

"Edward and I will help you with your gifts Isabella, and my father Carlisle can help you medically." I smiled and stood.

"Come with me now?" I asked. Her eyes widened slightly and glittered.

"Of course." She paused, standing and grabbing her purse. I then noticed her clothing- a long maxi dress in black, a cardigan around her shoulders and ankle boots on her feet. Her body was completely covered up.

She looked me in the eye seriously.

"By the way, I don't need Edward so I can figure out my gifts. I need him because I love him." She smiled widely.

"Call me Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The car I was sitting in was gorgeous, all yellow curves and black leather, but the atmosphere inside it was awkward.

We were currently driving to the airport. My handbag was all I had with me. I bit my lip and sighed. Alice's head whipped around.

"Are you okay?" She looked me over and winced as she saw my arm blotched with bright blue bruises.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I have no belongings Alice."

"Oh. Pass me my phone." I glanced around and my eye caught on a shiny silver thing. I handed it to her and she whipped into action.

"Rosalie? Yes, I'm fine... He did what? Tell Jazz to calm down! I'll be home soon." She glanced over at me, her amber eyes shining.

"It might take a bit longer than I thought. I have precious cargo aboard."

I sighed again.

"I need you to stop freaking out Rosalie and do something for me. Make up the spare room in..." Her eyes unfocused and I watched as she smiled. I huffed. She didn't know yet...

"In dark blue velvet and black, okay? Ask Esme to help. I also need you to fill the wardrobe with size six women's clothing for a girl with the same chest size as you."

She paused, listening to the girl on the other side of the phone as I looked down at my breasts and back up at Alice.

"Sure. Oh, stock the fridge, cupboard, bathrooms and medical supplies too."

"Thanks Rosalie, I think you'll have fun with my surprise for you... Put him on for me then."

She prattled on in her beautiful voice as I watched the scenery outside the windows of the Porsche.

We finally pulled into a small shopping complex, and Alice hung up on whoever 'Jazzy' was.

We walked inside in silence. I was honestly starving, but I knew that nothing in the food court or cafes would help. My legs were sore too and I had a massive headache as usual. With all the people in the mall that I saw and heard, I suddenly felt dizzy.

My body swayed.  
"Bella? Bella!" Alice blurred towards me, her thin arms around my tiny waist, holding me up.

"Are you feeling okay?" I nodded.

"There's just a lot of people here..." I trailed off as Alice looked suspicious.

"Okay... well we can go if you'd like. I just thought you would need to eat."

I shook my head as Alice stared at me.

"Ah... human food doesn't work for me Alice... can we just go? I'm sorr-" She put a finger to my lips.

"It's okay, Bella. We can go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella was asleep in the front seat, her hair splayed around her body. I watched as the white slowly moved another inch down her hair. I sped up. We would be home in ten minutes.

I was puzzled, that was for sure. She said she loved Edward and yet she had never met him before in her life. She had gifts, so maybe they were how she knew Edward? Could she see the future as I could? It was possible considering our meeting.

Why couldn't she eat? The look in her eyes said everything. She was starving, but she had reluctance towards food. Did it have to do with her sickness or gifts which were both equally mysterious?

My eyes glazed over.

_Isabella Swan smiled a beautiful smile as she lay in Edward's arms. Her hair was completely white, her skin so thin you could see her skull. Edward sobbed as she whispered,_

"_I love you."_

_Her eyes slowly closed and her heart stopped beating._

I came out of the vision with a gasp and realised we were pulling into the driveway of the Cullen Manor. Edward would surely have seen. It was only one possibility though. Maybe Bella wouldn't have to die. Perhaps we could change her.

I drove into the garage and turned the key. Glancing at Bella, I realised she was entwined into our lives already. If she died now, I knew I would feel sorrow for the rest of my immortal life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A cold hand on my shoulder pulled me from my nightmares. Alice's beautiful face looked down on mine, her wide gold eyes and adorable smile welcoming me home, whether she knew it or not.

"We're here." She whispered. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Esme will be worrying Alice. We should be getting inside, I think." I said, looking anywhere but her face. I was such a freak, knowing all of this without meeting the Cullen family before.

Alice stared at me before nodding.  
"You're right."

I opened the car door, and placed my feet on the concrete, trying not to fall and kill myself before I even met... oops. He can probably hear me.

Alice helped me stand, her dainty hand in mine as she took me inside.

The house was just as beautiful as I remembered. The white walls and glass were familiar to me and it actually did feel like home.

In the living room they stood. Alice squeezed my hand gently in reassurance as I felt myself tense.

Carlisle and Esme stood together, entwined. Carlisle's hair glowed under the down lights of the ceiling, along with his and Esme's golden eyes. They were both beautiful, the perfect parents.

Rosalie sat on top of the dining table, her blonde hair straight and silky to her waist, her lips a glossy red and her pale features perfect and angular. Her eyes glittered gold. She had a perfect body from what I could see.

Emmett stood next to her in all his glory, as muscular as a body builder, with cute dimples and a cheeky grin. His hair was short and dark.

Jasper and Edward were sitting at the table and I stopped breathing at the sight of him, of Edward. My mind immediately started playing Debussy in an attempt to stop him hearing anything.

His hair was a gorgeous rich copper colour that reminded me of the autumn and the most kissable lips I'd ever seen on a man. His features, like every other vampire in the world, were sharp and smooth at the same time. His body was perfect too, and I had to avert my eyes to Jasper so no one would notice my ogling.

Jasper had blonde shaggy hair and the vegetarian golden eyes I was used to, but the scars that marred his skin were unexpected. I hadn't seen that. He must have been who Alice was talking to earlier. This was Jazzy.

It had only been three seconds since I'd walked into the room, my observations being unusually fast for a human. So, that's when everyone freaked out.

"Alice! You brought a human home?" Edward said angrily. I flinched. This wasn't how I had seen it. Esme ran up to us.

She placed a hand on either side of my face. "Oh, dear. Come and sit down. Disregard Edward." Esme whispered, her golden eyes warm.

I nodded, feeling overwhelmed by this point. Esme led me to the leather couch and Carlisle followed.

"This is Isabella Swan." Alice announced, Jasper in tow as they sat on the love seat and everyone else sat themselves down, staring at me.

"What happened to her Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice shrugged.

"She requested a meeting through my visions, deciding she wanted to meet with me." She explained, watching me carefully.

"Why is she here then?" Edward asked rudely. I flinched again. Alice saw this and sent me a smile as if to reassure me- again.

I glared at him with all the energy I had left.

"Because in six months I'll be dead, Edward Anthony Cullen and your family are the only people on Earth who can help me."

Esme gasped, and pulled me into a hug.

"We'll do what we can to help." She said and I nodded, a tear falling down my bruised cheek.

"I'll take some samples and do some tests as soon as you feel up for it." Carlisle said and I nodded again.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked, gesturing towards me.

Rosalie smiled slightly and got up, taking my hand carefully.

"Let's get you to your room."


End file.
